The Forgotten Children
by Sophi007
Summary: After their parent's death, Cassie and Nick are turned out by their Aunt and Uncle when it is discovered they are mutants. Cassie-a spit healer without any offensive abilities at all-must figure out how to protect herself and her little brother as anti-mutant sentiments continues to grow. Set in the X-men universe; loosely based off of the X-men movies.


"Look out!"

The classroom exploded into chaos, some making it through the door, while others pulling back from the creature. In the middle of it all was a giant bear rearing up on its hind legs, roaring. The shape-shifter turned, it's black, crazed eyes staring straight at Cassie.

She sat at her desk frozen, her mouth slightly open, just staring at it. Amanda tried to run past. The bear swatted her aside, the teenager whumping against the wall, before sliding down.

Kyle charged it with a battle cry, trying to slide under it's huge arm. The beast picked him up with a roar, and brought him down on a desk, with a loud crack.

"Kyle!" It was like a switch had been turned on. She stood, her seat scraping back, and rushed forward, grabbing Kyle's arm.

Cassie yanked at Kyle's arm, pulling him back. In her periphery she could see the giant creature swinging at her. It hit her face, sending her whirling back, her head knocking against the metal legs of a desk. She groaned.

"Oh my God."

Cassie opened her eyes to see Lydia hovering over her.

"I'm okay," she shook her head, and slowly sat up, the skin on her cheek knitting together.

Lydia stared at her, horrified. "You're one of them?" she whispered. Cassie stared at her a moment, hesitating. There was no point hiding it now.

"Now let's just calm down," Mr. Crawford, said in a shaky voice. He stood backed into a corner, his desk between him and the bear. The bear swung around to look at him.

Cassie pushed past Lydia, crawling towards Kyle who lay several feet from the bear.

"S-Samantha," the teacher said. "It's me. Mr. Crawford. Let's just calm down now, okay?"

Kyle's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Cassie, his breathing shallow.

She stared down into those blue, pain filled eyes a moment, hesitating.

_I have to._ She thought. She grit her teeth, determined. Slowly she leaned forward, until her mouth covered his. She opened her mouth, letting the saliva slide out. He swallowed.

She sat back watching him.

"Now-now Samantha," the bear took a step towards the teacher, making a whuffling sound. The teacher tried to back up even further but there was no where to go. He stared up at the bear, it's that of an uncomprehending beast. "S-Samantha," he squeaked. The bear growled, pulling up to it's full height, it's arm reaching back.

Kyle body began to shake violently, like he was having a seizure. His back arched and he screamed. The bear paused, it's head swiveling in Kyle's direction.

The door burst open, a masked soldier shouting, "Don't move!" as three darts embedded itself into the bear's back. It roared, turning towards the men, it's eyes dulling. It groaned, and took one step towards them before falling forward, shifting as it fell. A naked girl hit the floor, her hands twitching, her eyes blank and open.

Kyle quit shaking, his body going still. Cassie stayed crouched beside him, watching as more and more soldiers poured into the classroom, Surrounding the young girl, guns pointed at the ready.

"Is she out?" one asked.

The other nudged her with his gun. "Yeah," he said. "No one move until we have this thing out of here!"

One of the girls wimpered. Mr. Crawford slid down the wall behind his desk, his face parchment white.

Kyle opened his eyes weakly, staring up at the overhead light.

"Kyle?" Cassie asked.

He blinked, then looked at her. Slowly he sat up. "What happened?" he frowned. His hand moved to touch his head a moment. His eyes widened with comprehension. He stared at her, his eyes terrified. "What did you do?"

Cassie licked her lips, "I-"

"What did you do?" he shouted. He backpeddled away from her, drawing the attention of the others.

"What's going on here?" A soldier stepped away from those surrounding the girl, looking from one to the other.

"She-she's a mutant!" Kyle pointed at Cassie.

"N-no!" Cassie waved her hand, "I-"

"I saw it too," Lydia said. She sat huddled against the wall, her face tear stained. "She just-just sat up like it was nothing. Her face-her face-"

The soldier pointed his gun at Cassie. "Are you an accomplice?"

"What? No! No, I-I-"

"You're coming with us," he said.

Behind him Cassie could see the girl being bagged up in a giant black bag, like trash. She swallowed.

"Get up," the soldier ordered.

She stood, one hand reaching out to a desktop to steady her. Everyone was staring at her, she could feel it. The soldier handcuffed her hands behind her and motioned with his gun.

Four soldiers before her carried a giant black bag between them, and a fifth soldier was at her back, gun closely hovering by her spine.

Students peaked out of classroom windows as they passed, watching the strange parade.

She shouldn't have saved him. Cassie balled up her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Soldiers streamed out of the school building from every door. Cassie gulped staring at the four bullet proof vans idling in front of the school. She was nudged forward, towards one of the vans. She watched the other soldiers carry the black bag over to one of the other vans. The side door was opened, revealing a giant glass box. The black bag was opened, it's contents dumped into glass cage.

The gun prodded her forward, as the soldier pushed her towards the Commanding Officer-the only one without a face mask.

"There were two of them," his voice came out muffled behind the mask. "That one girl was shape-shifted as a bear. This one was also in the classroom."

The man stared down at Cassie, his eyes narrowing.

She forced herself to make eye contact and swallowed. "I didn't do anything," she said.

"Then how'd they know you were a mutant?" the man looked over her head to the young soldier. "Bag her and let's go. I want out of here before the media shows up."

"Yes, Sir," the soldier said. He pushed her forward again, towards the van with the giant box. Cassie stumbled, her face going white.

"You're not going to put me in there, right?" she asked.

The soldier didn't reply.

"If she wakes up she'll kill me," Cassie said. She stopped in front of the van entrance. "You saw her, right? She totally lost it."

He pushed her again with his gun. She didn't move.

"I'm not going in there," she whispered.

He grabbed her by the arm, and shoved her forward. Her leg caught on the van floor and she stumbled, falling forward on her face.

Behind her the door shut. She sat up, with a groan, wiggling her sore nose. At least they hadn't put her in the box. Cassie pulled her legs up to her chin and stared at the sleeping girl. The van lurched and they were moving. Cassie stared up at the van window. Why did she have to save him?

Please let me know what you think! They won't be going to the mansion, and I'm not sure if the X-men will be in it...I wanted to write something different (instead of sending them to Xavier's, which is fairly popular), but then the X-men didn't seem to be interested in joining the party TT_TT Magneto will be in it though, just much, much, much later.

I probably won't upload more right away, but if all goes well, I have the story spanning the first 3 movies. ^_^


End file.
